


Yes, Commander

by purring_goblin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Auction, Dubious Consent, Galra Empire, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Original alien apecies, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purring_goblin/pseuds/purring_goblin
Summary: Half-breed Galra soldier, Veliq,  makes the mistake to disrespect his higher up. As punishment for his wrong doings he gets auctioned off to his new master who intends to teach his pet some discipline.Things couldn't possibly get any worse for the half Galra... or maybe this new life isn't so bad after all?





	Yes, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence. The Galra are my favourite alien race ever. And my little heart is weak for one furry Galra Commander.
> 
> Also abo cause of course it is.
> 
> Not beta read.

Last quintant he was still a low ranking foot soldier, but a soldier nonetheless. Now Veliq found himself in one of the cells on one of the empire's prison ships. 

The cell was dark, cold and bare. Blank metal walls staring at him from all sides but the front, where a clear window sat for presumably easy viewing. There was no place to sit or sleep but the floor but he guessed he wouldn't stay here for too long. 

At least he had the small space to himself. Which was odd considering he was most likely going to be thrown into the arena to be torn apart across the sands by the current champion. Usually all prisoners forced to fight were crammed into these tiny cells by the dozen and more. 

Oddly enough they didn't make the half-breed wear the usual prisoner's bodysuit along with the purple rag either. Considering his situation his attire was almost nice. Impractical for any kind of fight but still the simple tunic and tight pants weren't awful. 

Either way it didn't matter. Veliq was not in the position to ask questions so all he could do was wait. 

He had made the grave mistake of pulling his weapons when warlord Ranveig had threatened him, for nothing in particular really. As a mere foot soldier however he should have accepted the taunting and faced any wounds from his superior's weapons without a word. 

The Galra loved fighting but they also loved their hierarchy. Thus an insignificant underling is not to put up a fight or challenge the ones ranked higher than them. Self defence obviously didn't count.

Noise at the end of the long corridor pulled the young half-breed out of his thoughts. A group of Galra was walking along, chatting idly among themselves. Looking casually at the prisoners cowering in their cells as they walked by as if window shopping. 

Upon closer look, Veliq recognised their armour patterns. Not the most high ranking Galra, but definitely officers and lieutenants. After the first group passed by a steady trickle of Galra came through, some staring at him. Tapping down notes on their pads before moving on. 

Veliq grew more agitated by the tick. Ears flattening against his head and tail smacking against the cold metal floor with irritation. He was ready to just face his punishment and not be ogled like Yelmore in a zoological facility. 

His ears flicked forward again as Throk and entourage stood in front of his cell, talking among themselves. Maybe he could at least get some viable information for the upcoming gladiator fights.

"Ah yes, I have heard they have become quite rare nowadays. Too bad it's not a female though." Throk clicked his tongue, passing his cell with a dismissive wave of a clawed hand. 

Morvark, Prorok and Gnov stopped at his cell afterwards. The half-galra tried to stay unresponsive to their words and stares each time. 

All he could gather was that there was some kind of betting pool going on. Maybe they were placing GAC on who would survive the longest. 

Veliq was pretty confident in his fighting abilities but in the face of one of the witch's creations his chances were dwindling. 

A low whistle made his left ear twitch. Lieutenant Hepta. Probably bad news.  
"Would you look at that! They have a real rarity this time." Haxus soon followed because of course he would be here to humiliate him as well. 

Even if he made it out of the fights he would never hear the end of it, even though the two Lieutenants weren't even stationed on the same ship as the now imprisoned Galra. 

"Oh my. A Felesian, who would've thought." It's like they knew he was here already. "Too bad it's only a half breed but having been raised as a Galra it surely knows how to behave itself." The half breed in question only stared head on, feigning indifference as he pretended not to hear a single word.

"It wouldn't be here if it did." A deep voice added from behind. Stopping the two Galra in their musings. 

Commander Sendak. Part of the Emperor's high command. 

What Veliq would've given to be part of the commander's fleet one day. But now he could do nothing but sit in his cell and let Sendak's scrutinizing gaze wander over him. 

Haxus pulled up his stats, tapping on the clear glass screen of his cell as he relayed all of the prisoner's wrong doings. The commander gave an unreadable hum as the other Galra finished. 

"Under Ranveig's supervision it's no wonder this happened. It can hardly be blamed for its actions when its superior knows nothing about respect or ranks himself." Sendak rumbled venomously. It was no secret that the two Galra weren't exactly friends. 

Haxus gave a smirk at that. "Maybe it would only need your guiding hand, Commander." 

Veliq's ears twitched. This conversation was taking an odd turn. He was here to fight in the arena wasn't he?

Commander Ladnok stepped up next to Sendak and his lieutenants. "My my, didn't expect to see you here, Sendak. Having a look at the Felesian as well, I see." Icy looks were the only greetings exchanged. "A mere half-breed." Sendak retaliated, bringing his attention back to said half-breed. 

He hadn't come here today to bid for anything, not looking for a new slave in particular. Maybe a pet wouldn't be so bad after all though, even if it was just to spite Ranveig. 

He could train the little half-breed and show off how well it obeyed his orders along with Ranveig's exceeding incompetence. A little excessive maybe. But Haxus and Hepta often told him to live a little. The fact the imprisoned half-breed was quite pleasing to the eyes didn't hurt either.

"You can ogle that one all you want, this bitch is gonna end up as my yupper's cockwarmer either way!" Ranveig, as if summoned, calls to the group of Galra in front of Veliq's cell. The brash words making Commander Ladnok's face scrunch up in disgust. 

Meanwhile Sendak's expression remains unreadable as he taps away at his datapad. Maybe a little excessive indeed. 

With that Veliq was left to himself as the group of Galra moved on. He sat there on the metal floor. Eyes wide with realisation. 

No one was betting today. It was an auction. He was being sold off like a slave. The young half Galra's expression darkened. Of course they wouldn't let him regain his freedom through honourable right of combat like any other Galra being imprisoned. 

Not with his lineage, the blood tainting his veins. Even if he was part Galra and quite obviously so. His long tail, small build and fur softer than most Galra's just made it obvious he was Felesian too. 

Planet Feles had been brought down for its material resources like the ore druids liked to use for their ritual instruments. Along with the resources the planet's inhabitants were soon found and hunted down as well. With their lithe build, velvety fur and body frame smaller than the average Galra they were popular and sought after as pets. 

Their secondary genders playing well into their useage. Alpha's were stronger and more aggressive, therefore mostly used for intense physical labor or gladiator fights. Betas were often personal slaves or pets while omegas spent their days as prostitutes and concubines on a constant dose of heat inducers. 

With their popularity among the Galra, the Felesian were quickly to become scarce and hard to find. Even the planet itself vanished from their radars. Rumour has it that it has been engulfed by a Weblum due to the constant mining and quintessence withdrawal making it appear like a dead planet.

Veliq himself, despite not being full blooded, presented as an omega many movements ago. The moment he had noticed the beginning signs of a heat hitting him he ran for the medbay. He had been lucky the fleet he was part of at the time had been stationed at central command when it happened. 

Leading medical officer Ulaz had had mercy on him then. Performing a quick surgery behind the druid's backs to get rid of all his internal omega organs before the young soldier had to hurry back to his fleet. 

There had been no time for a full sedation, only a local anaesthetic. Forcing him to watch all the while his womb had been carefully extracted by the medics deft hands. Even with the surgery his body could still be triggered into a heat by certain chemicals but no longer come down with one by itself. 

His fertility gone for good. Part of him felt like he lost something, not being able to conceive like any other Felesian omega male or female, but the relief outweighed. If by some odd chance he got caught in heat he at least wouldn't get pregnant.That relief doubled, now that his future was uncertain. 

Bile rose up in the male's throat. It felt as if they had only been waiting for an opportunity like this. One little misstep and he was stripped off all his rights. Forced to become some higher ranking Galra's slave to do with whatever they pleased. 

This couldn't happen. Veliq was not going to end up like this. Especially not as some Yupper's personal fucktoy. The thought alone making his ears flatten against his head and a snarl rise in his throat.

Too deep in his thoughts the half-breed didn't notice the sentries until it was too late and they were already pulling him up dragging him down the corridor to his new destination.

He ended up cuffed to the floor by his ankles, with energy shackles. The room was surprisingly nice, but he couldn't exactly enjoy it. 

There was a spacious lounge, probably there in case one of the auction winners wanted to test their prize then and there. Veliq huffed, testing his bindings for the umpteenth time. He had to get out of here but the cuffs didn't budge. 

Whoever came through those doors next would most likely be his new "owner", his "master". He wanted to scream. Maybe he could overpower them in a fight. But there was little the half-breed could do with his hands tied behind his back by the same cuffs binding him in place to the ground. 

They even put a muzzle on him. Bite one of your comrades once and suddenly everyone treats you like a wild animal. Veliq opted for growling behind the muzzle as menacingly as he could to maybe throw them off once they stepped in. 

He raised himself to full height, which given wasn't very tall compared to a fully grown Galra. But his options were quite limited and he would do anything he could.  
After a short moment Veliq could hear heavy footsteps approaching. Long pointed ears snapped towards the sound. Pulse beating rapidly against his ribcage. 

No, no, no. 

Doors slid open. His ears flattening down, tail whipping from side to side angrily as he growled and snarled at the person stepping through the electric doors. A savage display but it was all he had. 

Undeterred by the half-breed's show of aggression he stepped forward. Unfastening the muzzle and tossing it aside without preamble before he grabbed the smaller Galra's face in his flesh hand, squishing his cheeks. 

The growling stopped at once. Good. "I will not refrain from punishing you, should you not know how to behave yourself in face of your master." Sendak snarled in his face. 

Commander Sendak. Of all people on this ship. Veliq's expression was troubled. He wanted to fight back, yell and scream just anything. But Sendak was by far not the worst to buy him. 

Still, the young Galra could feel the humiliation deep in his core. He had trained so hard to become part of his troops one day and now... He was nothing more than an insignificant plaything. 

The Commander considered the other male for a moment longer, making sure he kept quiet, before turning his face this way and that. Inspecting him. After a while he gave a neutral hum. 

"You belong to me now and you will behave as such. You will not speak unless explicitly permitted to. And I will not allow even a sliver of disobedience. Is that understood?" 

Veliq didn't answer. He wasn't supposed to talk right?

Wrong.

A leash was snapped to the bland metal collar sitting heavy around his neck and he was tugged forward sharply. "I said is that understood!" The commander growled into the smaller male's face. Making him stammer, "Y-yes, Commander!". 

"Good." It was a start at least. The commander's new pet would learn how to behave soon enough. A sharp look was directed at Veliq before Sendak turned to leave tugging his leash again. 

Stumbling forward he followed the large Galra out of the room. If only he had noticed the energy shackles deactivate sooner. Maybe he could've made a run for it. 

Looking at the Galra Commander's large robotic arm, he reconsidered. He most likely would've been crushed before he even made it to the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I really want to go with this XD the chapters will probably just be different snippets of Veliq's new life as Sendak's pet. Since I can't come up with a cohesive story. But maybe at least one other person out there enjoys this as well so I thought I'd share.  
Rating will most likely go up because I mean come on, Sendak wouldn't just drop a bunch of GAC on a pet just for it to sit pretty.


End file.
